


The Jedi's Return

by Macdarf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macdarf/pseuds/Macdarf
Summary: Aboard the second Death Star, Lord Vader faces a choice, save his own life and let his remaining family die, or sacrifice everything for his last kinship...





	1. The Choice of One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-  
> This is something I wrote WAAAAY back, in 2014 I think (either way it was before TFA was released, and I was hyped af). I had dug this up, did some grammar and spelling checking, and its done! Let me know if y'all like it, because I do have a second chapter I might post...

Palpatine shot the blue-white lighting at the Young Jedi, who was yelling and screaming over the crackling of the Emperor's power.

"FATHER! PLEASE!" He said, before he again yelled, the boy knew he would soon be dead if Vader, his father, hadn't acted quickly.  
Vader looked over at his Master, remembering the words he said years before to him.  
"You must CHOOSE!"  
At the time, young Vader was still the Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, and was making an extremely difficult decision.  
His Family, or his entire life.  
The young man acted on instinct, and of course, he had picked family. It was all he had. He wanted nothing more than to save his wife, but he became so lost, that he ended up killing her, and in doing so, forgot who he was.  
Kenobi, his Master, his Father figure, and his Friend gave up on him. Anakin's Spirit died and was replaced by the never-ending, never forgivable Darth Vader.

But Luke, his son, was not like that.

No matter how hard Vader tried to tell Luke, he wouldn't believe that the grief and completely erased Anakin Skywalker.  
Now, faced to choose between his family and his life once more, Vader knew what he should do.  
He picked up Palpatine and threw him into a power shaft, and the Dark Lord of the Sith exploded, releasing a wave of Dark Side energy. Vader fell to the ground, barely breathing. The grieving had ended. He had been saved. Saved, by his son.

The Jedi had Returned.


	2. Death of a Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized shortly after posting the first chapter that it really was nothing, so I cleaned up this baby and boom, here's part two.

The alarms were blaring.  
The Death Star's main reactor was under attack. The Rebels were going to get to the reactor and destroy the second planet-destroying superweapon. Luke was happy to know this.

But fearful.  
His father and himself were abroad the moon-sized starship.

His father, Anakin Skywalker, was able to destroy the Emperor, throwing his old Master down a power shaft, killing him, and ending his rule over the galaxy, forever.

The two were just about to get onto the now dead Darth Vader's shuttle. Just then, the elder Skywalker and his son had to drag him to the ship's ramp. Luke assumed it was due to his robotic legs, however, he was unsure. Luke pulled up Anakin, sitting him up.  
"Luke", Anakin spoke between his weary, raspy breaths,  
"Help me get this mask off."

Luke widened his eyes in surprise and lightly shook his head, protesting, "But you'll die."

Which Anakin simply stated, "Nothing, can stop that now."  
Which was very true. Along time ago, when Anakin was about Luke's current age, he was told a tale of an old Sith Lord; Darth Plagueis the Wise.  
The Sith was so powerful, that he could create life, end life, and stop others from dying through the Force.  
Anakin still is unsure is the 'Plagueis' even existed, but he now knew, Palpatine, the old Emperor, had at least a fraction of that power. Able to keep Anakin alive after his tragic fight with Kenobi.  
Yes, it was true that his suit did help him survive, but when the Emperor dies, he died with him.  
It was a mockery of sorts, Anakin couldn't live without the Emperor, but he could live without Anakin.

Anyway, he didn't have the time to explain that to young Luke, saying, "Just for once, let me look on you, with my own eyes."

Luke nodes, before reaching over and slowly taking off the first two of Anakin's mask, the air from the airtight seal being let loss.  
He then took off the face of Vader, to see an old, pale man.  
Anakin Skywalker.

It was the first time Luke ever saw Anakin's face, and it was the first time Anakin saw Luke without the mask.

Anakin smiled with overjoy to see his son, as Luke placed a hand on his shoulder.

Anakin spoke, but not in the strong commanding voice of Vader, but as a dying Father to his only son, "Now, go, my son. Leave me."

Luke shook his head,  
"No, you're coming with me, I won't leave you here, I've got to save you!"  
Luke spoke worriedly, but Anakin spoke again, in a calming voice, "You already have, Luke. You were right. You were right about me!" Anakin was talking about his Luke was able to see through Vader, and find the light inside him that was his Father.  
He then remembered of his other family, Leia, his daughter,  
"Tell your sister, you were right!"  
Anakin then smiled, closed his eyes, and breathed his last breath.

"Father!"

"I won't leave you!", Luke said with tears in his eyes as Anakin's body fell back.  
Tears ran down his face, but he was not crying. Luke knew this was his destiny. Luke was meant to redeem Anakin, and Anakin was meant to inspire Luke.

Luke then dragged Vader's body up the ship's ramp and took off, fearful for the future, but happy he got the time he did with his Father.

But now that he was gone, Luke was once again,

The Last Jedi.


End file.
